Helghan Empire
of Invicta |forumurl = http://autarchstahl.wix.com/helghan-empire |ircchannel = |statsdate = March 19, 2014 |totalnations = 9 |totalstrength = 33,381 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 3,709 |totalnukes = 0 |aidslots = 35/42 |rank = |score = .39 }} Helghan Empire (HE) is a small alliance on the red team. It was founded on March 2, 2014 and declared their existence on March 19, 2014.Helghan DoE It is currently protected by Invicta.Invicta-Helghan protectorate treaty History Helghan Empire is an gaming community that migrated to Cyber Nations in March 2014. They originate from the . On 24 March 2014 Helghan Empire against The Unified Alliance in response to TUA's admission of having multis. Charter Helghan Empire :Grand Ordinance and unquestionable charter Preamble This charter is re-drafted March 14, 2014 In order to better serve, and specify the members of the Helghan Empire, so as to better control the government these better guidelines will be ordained to control the senate, and Judicial branch of our great empire. Article-1 This article will lay out the guidelines of joining our empire while keeping in mind personal situation and reasons of doing certain “unadvisable actions” :i.No member of our empire may follow any government type except a dictatorship, totalitarian state, monarchy, or anarchy (unadvised) upon joining you will be requested to change to one of the following. :ii.Unless a personal annexation treaty is signed we will not allow any past enemy, or current enemy to join our empire. :iii.Helghan is a proud nation, and may deny membership to any nation for reasons not listed if deemed necessary by the senate, or judicial branch. Article 2 This article will lay out the guidelines for all senators to follow, and upon being sworn in each senator will agree to follow these laws. :i.The senate is partial to any case brought before them, and must agree to never allow corruption into their ranks.- Any suspected corrupted senator will be charged by the supreme court and if found guilty will be abolished, and may face treachery charges. :ii.A senator will not be limited to one term each (each term is 3 months) and may run for re-election, but should one senator gain to much power the Autarch may forcefully abolish him/her of office :iii.All senators must give at least one speech during re-election time and must be sworn in by the following- I ____ Agree to abide by the charter of our great empire, and swear full allegiance to the helghan empire for the entirety of my term. Article 3 This article will lay out the guidelines the honorable judges of the judicial branch must follow :i.A term for a non-supreme court judge is the same as a senators, and must agree to the same commitment the senate makes- the exception is the supreme court who may hold office until resignation, or abolishment :ii.A judge must be impartial and non-corrupt same as the senate, and if a judge is believed to be corrupt he will stand trial by the senate who will decide his punishment :iii.The judicial branch must be aware of the charter of the helghast in order to offer partial trial, and fair trial to all who stand before them :iv.The judicial branch may ask the senate for their opinion which if unanimous may be given if not the senate will say they are indecisive :v.The Supreme Court will be led by a main supreme court justice who will watch for corruption, and offer judgment in an indecisive court case. Article 4 General laws (laws all must abide- may be added onto by the judicial branch unless vetoed by the autarch.) :i.No helghast may attack anyone unless ordered to, or if open war is declared (tech raiding is illegal) :ii.All helghast must respect their superiors, and especially so if that superior is a senator or Supreme Court justice. :iii.Any inner violence among helghast will be sent to court and the side deemed responsible will be tried for treason :iv.Treason is the ultimate shame and will be punished by banishment and possible attacks :v.The helghast will respect its treaties anyone who breaks them may face punishment This is the second charter of the helghast, and it will continue to be revised as we gain experience, and can only be revised if agreed upon by a majority senate vote and the Autarchs permission. References See also